


Dark Passenger

by SherlockHolmes84



Series: Butcher Bay Brothers [2]
Category: Dexter (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Nor was Dexter, Will wasn't apart of the rape tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes84/pseuds/SherlockHolmes84
Summary: Will Graham had siblings, and one of them had a secret. But no one can keep secrets when you know how they think as a person.
Relationships: Will Graham & Dexter Morgan
Series: Butcher Bay Brothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194527
Kudos: 4





	Dark Passenger

Will Graham grew up with his family. He knew that their father wasn't his, nor was he Dexter's. But he raised them and that was better than what their real one was doing currently. Dexter wasn't aware but Will had researched their parents and he knew what had happened no matter what Harry tried to hide from them nothing could be hidden from Will. Their real father was rotting in jail like the dead beat he was. He had raped 3 13 year old's, one boy and 2 girls. Once he was caught he was thrown in jail. Their mother was dead. As for their other brother.... he got adopted by another family.

He was getting off topic, you can't hide things from him is what he was talking about. Maybe you could from Debra, their adopted sister, but not him. He had pure empathy and he knew how everyone felt always. And taking that, that meant he also knew his brother had a hidden monster within, which he called his Dark Passenger. He also knew that Harry was teaching him rules to abide by, which in a way was giving Dexter a set of morals.

They were trying to hide it from him, but they should know better by now. So he followed them the next time they went out and then sat on the hood of their car to wait until they came out of the most recent kill room.

They came out and looked like a deer in headlights when they realized who it was. " It was the rapist this time wasn't it? Father will be released from prison in a few days and I want to help you guys from now on." He said.

Harry looked resigned and Dexter was his usual expressionless self. "Very well." Harry replied.

And that was that, three days later their biological father woke up tied down to a table surrounded by plastic with his two sons leaning over him.

That was their first kill together, but it wasn't their last.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add more detail and stuff at a later time but this is it for the moment. I quite often reread my works so I can add more detail and correct additional spelling errors I missed.


End file.
